Does He Love You?
by KiriWells
Summary: Carlos confronts James for sleeping with Kendall.
1. Chapter 1

**Does he Love You?**

**Kendall/Carlos and Kendall/James.**  
**The story is based off the song, Does he Love You by Reba McEntire.**

**I don't own B.T.R. or anything related to them so yeah...  
**

**ENJOY and review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Carlos knocked on the door tears streaming down his eyes. He had had enough of how his boyfriend was with him or more like without him. After a few months he started seeing less and less of him and more and more of an empty bed when he woke up even though he had gone to bed with him the night before.  
I had to wake up early just to watch him leave. He never complained about work but he was never happy to go to work either. After a few days and a few tears shed, the Latino had chosen to follow him to see where he went. Thankfully, Logan was more then willing to help him follow his boyfriend but warned about what might happen when he found out where he was going

The door opened to the tall brunette flashing his perfect smile. "Oh hey Carlito's. What you- Are you okay?" he asked pulling the crying boy. He gave him a comforting hug that if Carlos had came with any other problem, he would have gladly accepted, but not with the problem at hand. He pushed him away from him before opening his mouth to choke out what he felt to the other boy.

"D-Don't play nice with me!" he choked out. He wiped a tear before continuing with more confidence. "I know you've been hanging around with Kendall..." he said.

James stood their innocently and feigning confusion. "Of course I have were still buddies just like you and Logan!" he explained knowing full well what the other boy meant by it.

"Don't lie to me! You know what I meant... You've been sleeping with him!" he cried out with more tears running down his face. He watched the other boy's reaction and was surprised to see him standing coolly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked changing his position putting his hand on his hip. He knew that the other boy knew, and on the inside he scowled but showed nothing on the outside.

The Latino shook his head raising his hand onto his forehead. He dramatically took it off before continuing, "I saw him kiss you many times, Logan even knows about it." At the mention of the last friend James reacted.

"Aw. I'm sorry I was just trying to take what was rightfully mine!" James spit at Carlos, "I guess he couldn't resist coming back to who he really loves. He always said I made him feel better than you ever did."

With that Carlos was on the floor on top of James, his fist hovering above his face. "You. Don't. Own. Anything!" he yelled. James was squirming below him trying to get him away all the time complaining about not hitting him in the face. The black haired boy didn't pay attention because he was so mad at him. His tears started falling back down his face and onto James. James took this as his opportunity to get out from underneath the Latino.

"Um... Look I said some unneeded things... I didn't mean it..." James said as he stood up, "I just still like him and I came onto him first... At first I wanted to get back at you, after all you got him overall and took his love away from me but then he started coming on his own... willingly."

Carlos looked up as he heard James' story. Even if it was true, Kendal should have been loyal or just have broken up with him so he could do as he wished. But no matter how much he wanted to be mad at him, he couldn't. He understood his need to be with the one he loved. He just wished it was him and only him but he knew that he loved him more because obviously they were living together not James and Kendal. After that he blew up once again.

"Your just there for sex!" Carlos yelled angrily, "he actually want me! He say that we will be together until we die. That we we're going to own a house and have children together and raise them. TOGETHER!" He took a breath before he decided to continue, "Has he told you anything like that! Does he say that his future involves you? I bet he doesn't! And do you know WHY!" He asked louder. He played with his shirt looking at James with hurtful eyes.

James leaned against his couch. He felt a pain his heart, a lump started forming in his throat. He held back tears as best as he could. Everything Carlos was saying was true. He never said anything about a future together. He knew that as soon as Kendall got to his house that the first thing that happened was a kiss and an 'I need you so bad'. There was no hi, no how is your day. After they finished he would get up and leave with no 'I love you' or anything. It was strictly sex and nothing else. There were a few times that they talked first but it was always when James was in a bad mood. James would never sleep with someone when he was in a bad mood so Kendall would listen and help out just to sleep with him.

James talked after swallowing his lump of tears. "Yeah... Because he just want's what you can't give him!" He was tired of the other boy yelling at him in HIS house. "Of course he would be with me. After all our sweet moments together before you came along as a 'love interest'... He always says that I am way better then you on your good day!"

Carlos was about answer when there was a knock on the door. He watched James as he opened it revealing the devil. "Oh hi honey! What are you doing here?" he asked waltzing over to his 'lover' giving him a kiss on the cheek. The Latino's arms were crossed. "Aw what's a matter?" he asked hugging him only to get pushed away.

"You said I was the only person you wanted to be with!" Carlos accused to Kendall who had a oh-crap! kind of look. Carlos had some satisfaction of seeing that Kendall knew that he was in the wrong.

"You are baby, James was the one that wanted to be with me one last time before we were official, and I gave it to him but he never stopped." he said as an excuse, "he keeps sleeping with me, he would rape me if I didn't agree to it!" He looked like he was telling the truth but there was a shine in his eye that told Carlos that he was lying to the poor boy.

James laughed at the excuse the newcomer was making, blaming it on him, even if it was true that he did ask for it the first time, almost every time after was Kendall crawling back on his own after a fight or after not getting his way with Carlos. "Don't lie! You know you come crawling back on your own!" he defended. He was not taking the blame for this when obviously there were two people that could take the blame. They continued yelling as Kendall continued blaming him and James defended himself.

Carlos scoffed and looked at the two evilly as they argued non-stop. "Look! Now that everyone's here let me get off my chest what I've been wanting to say!" The black haired boy sighed, took in a deep breath and continued, "if you two want to see each other still. Okay. I'm still your guy's buddy, even though I'm going haywire right now, but who wouldn't be! Anyways, if you two want to be together, I'll learn to be okay with it alright... I'm just tired of this roller-coaster that you two didn't even know I was on..." He looked down at the floor before looking at Kendall, then James and back. His bit his bottom lip blinking his eyes rapidly trying desperately to push the tears back into their ducts. He wouldn't show weakness anymore, not for a cheater and a home wrecker.

Kendall looked at James with a tinge of sadness over how he made the Latino feel. He turned his attention back to Carlos taking a hand in his and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "You know... You know I love you Litos but I guess I still kinda love James too..." He was surprised when Carlos went into his arms holding the other boy who finally admitted his feelings. He closed his arms around the smaller boy putting his head on the nest of black hair. He felt the tears falling on his shirt soaking into the material and touching his skin. He tried comforting the boy as best as he could before looking at James who had now moved around in front of Kendall.

-James' POV-

On his face was a smile, like the one he gave them when they were all just friends. He walked out of the room to give them privacy for what he knew was coming. He closed the door of his room and slide down the wall and onto the floor. He finally willed for the tears to come out, muffled cries from the hand that covered his mouth. He shook his head and figured that it would be for the best, after all things were getting really awkward seeing Kendall and Carlos sharing affections of love when him and Kendall would do the same behind everyone's back. He heard nothing from the others until he heard a door open and close. He opened his door wiping his tears walking back to the room where the heartbreaking had began.

Carlos finally broke the embrace and stepped back wiping his own tears with his finger before looking at Kendall. A chuckle escaped his mouth as he saw the new design he had added to his shirt. Kendall couldn't help but smile even though the tension in the room was still there.

"I'm glad you finally told me how you felt..." Carlos said quietly looking into the orbs of green before him. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt fumbling with it for a while before saying what was in his mind. "We should take a break from each other..." he said finally causing Kendall's heart to break.

"What? Why? I thought we solved this!" Kendall said desperately, "I thought you forgave me...!" The blonde was panicking now. He couldn't lose Carlos too, like he lost James years ago. He didn't know what he could do without him because regardless of what he was doing he still loved him. Now it was his turn to let the tears fall, slowly and one at a time. "You can't do this to me Carlos..." he complained taking a step forward to embrace him once more in hopes of convincing him otherwise.

Carlos evaded the hug and walked to the door and put his hand on the door knob watching as he was about to turn it. "No... I can do this to you after what you did to me... It's only fair." he explained. He turned around and opened his mouth and finished saying his thoughts, "I don't want this permanently... You know I don't. You know I love you too, or else I wouldn't have came over here to get you for myself... Knowing that you still love James hurts though and I think you need time to figure out who you want..." His sentence quietly came to an end. He finally came to his resolve and decided to make it even easier for his now ex-boyfriend. "When you get home I won't be there anymore... You need time on your own so you can figure out what you want without anyone to interrupt you... It'll just make it easier for both of us."

Kendall was shocked completely at what the Latino was telling him. It was bad enough he was dumping him but now he was even leaving his home. "Where will you go?" he asked quietly knowing the Latino had no one to go to. He didn't really keep much contact with his family. He figured the boy would say Logan since he was the only person that involved in the drama that was now coming to an end.

Carlos smiled at Kendall one last time before turning the door knob and exiting the house. "Don't worry. I'll find somewhere to go... Promise." he said. With that he closed the door behind him leaving a shocked Kendall all alone and leaning against the couch to register what had just happened. It was over for now there was nothing that he could do now to take him back except for find out his own feelings.

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two. I'm planning on at least 4 chapters so I'll try to get those out as quickly as possible.**

**I do not own B.T.R. in any way, shape, or form. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Carlos walked out of James' house with tears coming down his face. He bit his lip and kept his hand's in a fist as he walked down the lonely street. There were cars parked in the street and in the houses but there was no noise anywhere else in the area.'Perfect.'he thought,'more loneliness won't hurt... At least I'm not being guaranteed lies...' He sighed and walked towards his ex-home back to the place where he was supposedly loved. Disbelief settled into his heart again but this time no tears fell. A lump stayed in his throat though suffocating him as he walked down the lonely road towards his lonely house to begin his lonely life. He couldn't care less at that point it would be pleasant to actually be lonely for a while. Finally he arrived at the place he was going to taking the keys from his pocket and unlocking the door before walking in. He closed the door behind him and looked at the wall's. He scoffed as he walked through the house looking at the pictures of all the lies he was told. The one he fell for the most was the day Kendall told him he wanted to have a future with him.

_It was a cold day in the cabin the two boys were currently staying at. Kendall had wanted the Latino and him to spend more time alone and decided that a trip to the mountain's for skiing and snowboarding would be the perfect date for the daredevil of the was reluctant at first never having been away from James and Logan for more then a few hours when they had different schedules for practicing their singing and dancing if they didn't know how to do the moves right, but the more that they played in the snow the more Carlos opened up to the idea. The first thing on their activity list was a romantic snowball fight. After they were pelted with cold balls of soft ice Carlos ran and tackled Kendall into a pile of snow. On his face was the brightest smile Kendall had ever seen on Carlos. A tint of pink was on his tan face from the cold. Carlos had leaned down into Kendall giving him a kiss before falling over onto his side. Nothing was spoken between the two as they laughed and made snow angels across the mountain. They took a break walking back to the cabin in each others arms laughing and shoving each other. They had a make out session as their break warming themselves up instantly. Kendall wanted to go further but Carlos wasn't ready and told him making Kendall pout with puppy dog eyes. Carlos felt bad but Kendall said he understood. He said that he would wait forever because he loved him that much. He wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to._

Carlos laughed like a maniac setting down the picture going to the room where they shared a bed. "Guess I know why he was willing to wait... He had James as sex toy..." he said crawling onto the bed placing his head on Kendall's pillow.

_After the rejection Kendall suggested that they got skiing together. Carlos nodded with a bright smiled and they took off to the ski lift with their skis on. They held hands up to the top of the mountain each time the went up Kendall putting an arm around Carlos to keep him from freaking out because of the height. He would coo and kiss him to keep him from thinking about it and then would gently pull him off into his arms once the ski lift reached the top. Every time Carlos would giggle and give him a quick peck on the lips. "Why thank you darling," he would say in some sort of weird accent that Kendall said was cute. The would push each other forward while they held hands getting into position. "Race you to the bottom!" Carlos would say before counting down with his fingers. They would take off speeding down the icy mountain kicking up snow dust as they dodged anything that got in there way. It took a while for them to get to the bottom but the whole time they were just laughing. Kendall got to the bottom first and Carlos would pretend to be awesome and stop in the most dramatic way but most of the time he would just crash into Kendall as they laughed on the snowy base. They eventually untangled themselves out of each others skis when they did Carlos would laugh and apologize taking off the skis. He leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek saying he loved Kendall so much. Kendall would stand there with a grin on his face. "I love you to Carlitos." he would say almost as if he was obligated to._

Carlos cried into the pillow thinking of that trip. That was the first time he had said I love you, Kendall had always told Carlos but Carlos never returned the favor until that day. "I-it was just a..." Hiccup. "lie!" he screamed into the pillow wanting someone to just rub his back and comfort him but knew no one would be coming.

_The following days they would wake up in the morning to each other in the others arms. A kiss good morning like they had a kiss goodnight, would come after. "How did you sleep baby." Kendall would say like he practiced that line a million times. But Carlos didn't mind the lack of emotion, he hadn't even noticed it in fact. Carlos would smile brightly looking up from Kendall's chest before sitting up and straddling him leaning down giving him a kiss. "Great actually," Carlos would say, "how about you~?" he innocently smiled and watched as Kendall leaned forward. "Amazingly." They would wake up and start their day and do the things that they did the day before all three days. The only difference was that the last day Carlos finally gave into 'making love' with Kendall, who at first was surprised that the black haired boy had agreed to having sex but then confirmed the decision. Kendall started off slowly and passionately letting himself linger with the kisses that he gave Carlos. Carlos hadn't had any experience with it so he let Kendall take over. He only watched and moaned as Kendall took off his clothes kissing the bare skin and everything that he could get his lips on. He blushed as Kendall slowly took off his pants and shirt before returning to Carlos taking of his pants taking in the site the smaller boy had to offer which was enough. Next the boxers came off of both boys and the action began. Sucking, moaning, screaming, and everything else that came with sex._

_The night had been great for Carlos' first time not that he wouldn't have known if it wasn't. Kendall kissed him after they had finished laying together in the bed. Carlos was lying on top of Kendall in the last position they had done it in with his head next to Kendall's. "That was amazing... I love you Carlos..." he said kissing him one last time before they both fell asleep. The next morning Carlos had woken up late but was surprised that Kendall had gotten away from the boys grip without having waken him up. He threw on some clothes and looked for Kendall who had just walked in from outside. "Hey, how'd ya sleep?" he asked giving him a kiss on the cheek before getting the last of the stuff for them to leave. "Great how about you~" he asked helping Kendall out. "Amazingly." he said picking up the stuff and leaving to put them in the car. "Ready to go?" he asked as he walked in for the last time. Carlos nodded threw on his jacket and went into the car._

Carlos sighed as he pushed himself off the bed, away from the pillow still with Kendall's scent in his system, away from the lies, and away from the memories. He wasn't giving up on the other boy. He couldn't let himself do it, after all he might come to Carlos after forgetting James and he would be there waiting to start the relationship over from the beginning. From the embarrassing moments of trying to hold Kendall's hand, from the first date at the nicest restaurant that sold corn dogs, to the first kiss, and the first time they had slept together. It would be like they had never gone out in Carlos' eyes because knowing that would only hurt him more. With resolve in his mind he packed a suitcase with his things and one picture of the two and one of the whole group. He sighed as he placed them on top of all his clothes, closing the flap and zipping up the now full suitcase. He carried it out of the house and into his car which he had left at his house because Logan had dropped him off in the morning because he didn't want James to notice and have time to run away. Once everything was inside the car that he was going to take, he started it up and drove out of the driveway and went to the first place he could think of going. Logan's house.

Once Carlos arrived at Logan's house he stayed in the car for a while. He hadn't broken down which was a good sign. Right? He checked himself out in the mirror mainly looking at his eyes seeing they were still red and slightly puffy. He rubbed them and looked at the mirror again. 'Crap...' he thought. He couldn't wait in here forever and he knew Logan already knew he was there because there he was. Standing against the frame of his front door looking at Carlos with sad eyes almost as if he was hugging Carlos with them. The Latino took in a deep breath and let it out before he opened the car door and stepped out. He put on the best smile he could and walked over to Logan quickly hoping he wouldn't see the look of hurt on his face. He embraced the smart one and laughed. "How are you doing Logie?" he asked trying his absolute hardest to keep the sadness out of his voice. Logan sighed and put an arm around the boy pulling him into the house. He walked them over to the couch sitting down pulling his friend down with me. They sat their in silence neither boy letting go of the other. Finally Logan broke the silence with a question. "Are you going to be okay...?" He heard Carlos suck in a breath and let it out with tears following after as if the breakdown was being conducted by someone.

"H-He lied to m-me!" he screamed, "h-he said he lov-oved me!" He cried out getting clumps of Logan's shirt in his fists as he let his tears fall harder then they had during the confrontation with James and Kendall. "He's been ly-lying to me" Hiccup. Hiccup. "H-He said he still loved J-James still!" he said as best as he could. The lump in his throat started suffocating him as he tried saying what happened next but couldn't. He started gasping for air between sobs and hiccups. He was gently pushed back from Logan.

"Okay first... Take deep breathes and tell me what exactly happened... Do you want something to drink?" he asked calmly. Outside he had the face of a professional who had been trained for such matters but on the inside his heart was breaking for the little one. He walked over to his kitchen still hearing the sobs and poured some tea into a glass with ice in it. He did the same for himself and walked back to Carlos who was finally taking in full breaths even though he coughed because a hiccup was choking him. The tears stopped and he looked at his eyes, all red and puffy. "Here." he said handing him the drink and returning to where he was seated.

Carlos took a sip cause he didn't want to choke on the liquid. "T-thanks." he said sucking in air as he sat the drink on the coffee table. He sighed and started the story over telling him everything that happened from his argument with James to Kendall showing up and admitting how he felt about the both of them and how he left Kendall to give him time to think. He didn't stop except to let out the few sobs that escaped his eyes and throat and to hiccup or to drink some tea.

"So what are you going to do?" Logan finally asked after Carlos finished his story. He was prepared to offer his home to the boy if he didn't have any reasonable answer to his question. Reasonable meaning him not leaving the town. He needed to stay here so Kendall can have an easier time to decide on Carlos and not James. Not that he had anything against him because after all they were friends just like the rest of them but he knew that Carlos loved Kendall more than James did. It was hard to make a decision on who Kendall should choose since all of his first were with James but Kendall seemed like he especially liked Carlos and waited patiently for Carlos let Kendall have all of his firsts. Of course he had to look at it the other way also, James was never patient for Kendall and almost forced Kendall to have his first with him which Kendall didn't mind since he 'loved' James and then there was Carlos. Carlos was there for him through everything. Through Kendall's coming out, through Kendall's first break up, and through Kendall's final breakup with James, which was the hardest for everyone.

Carlos shrugged his shoulders and looked at Logan. "I don't really have anywhere to go... All I've ever had was with Kendall..." he said looking down at the drink. He didn't want to throw away any independence but since Kendall was so willing to give him everything he decided to let Kendall pamper him.

With that Logan's planned started working. "Stay with me then!" he said grabbing Carlos' hand. "It'll be like before!" He gave a smile that he knew Carlos wouldn't be wanting to see so soon after his heartbreak but gave it anyways. He was surprised to see the smile creeping across Carlos' fave as well as he agreed. They hugged for a moment before Carlos stood up, Logan giving him a confused look on his face.

"I'm just going to go get my suitcase if you don't mind." he said with a smile still drawn on his face. He was glad that he had somewhere to stay but he wondered how long it would be before one of the other guys came to talk to Logan since he said that he had helped him find out that Kendall was still sleeping with James. He went to his car and got his suitcase while Logan looked for shoes to help Carlos with his gear. By the time Logan walked outside with a pair of flip-flops, Carlos was already up the steps to his new home.

Logan stared at him confused seeing how little he had brought with him. "Is that all?" he asked opening the door wide open for Carlos to walk in without hitting anything.

"Yup... Clothes and a couple memories is all I needed." he said walking into the home. Logan closed the door behind him and showed him to the room in which he would be staying in.

"Well here you go I need to run to the store and get some stuff right quick so I'll leave you here for a while unless you want to come with?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

"Nah I'll just put my stuff away and take a nap... I'm kind of tired from all my crying and misery." he said smiling waving Logan off.

Logan nodded and walked off to his room before leaving. Carlos listened as he heard the car leave and go down the street. "Thanks Logie..." he said as he opened up his suit case taking out the pictures first and placing them on the nightstand and put his clothes in the drawer that was empty. He sat down on the bed looking around at his new surroundings before leaning back putting his head on the pillow. He watched the ceiling thinking of everything that had happened that day when he fell asleep thinking about the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3rd chapter hope people are still reading this. **

**I don't own anything B.T.R. related so yeah...  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

James stood in the hallway still watching as Kendall stood there broken. He didn't know what was going on and had actually assumed that both had left to fix their problem. He chewed on the inside of his cheek trying to figure out what he wanted to do. Part of him wanted to be their, to comfort him, to love him like he and Kendall so desperately needed but the other part of him didn't. The situation was bad as is, it was because of him and Kendall that Carlos was upset, that Carlos ran out leaving his lover here. Finally he took a step forward looking at Kendall's face as it turned to James. Now that he saw his face he couldn't help but feel that he made the right decision to comfort the male. As he took step after step the time seemed to be slower. He saw the tears slowly makes it's way down Kendall's face, every sound from the drops that had barely hit the carpet below them. The swishing of the pants that held onto James' legs every step he took. Finally he got there and time seemed to go back to normal.

He placed an arm around Kendall at first waiting to see his reaction before he continued. Kendall met the arm and went farther put his own arms around James' waist holding the surprised male tightly. James closed his arm around the boys waist and brought the other one near his shoulder blade as if protecting the boy from any farther harm. He looked at the wall behind Kendall waiting for Kendall's tears to stop but he knew they had just started. He heard the sobs and felt the warm tears staining his t-shirt. He sighed and started rubbing his back and trying to shushing him.

"Shhh... Shhh... Shhh..." he would coo trying to get the boy stop crying, "it's okay, it's okay." But he knew it wasn't okay. This boy had had broken arms and legs and not once did he cry so this must have bothered him a lot.

Kendall shook his head pulling back still at arms length of James. His tears were stopping already but there were still sobs and sucking for air. He stood there for a while staring at James before he started to talk. He sighed and sat down on the couch while looking outside through the window. "He left me..." he said quietly, "He doesn't want anything to do with me until I decided what I want..."

James stood there shocked. He didn't expect for Carlos to leave Kendall no matter what happened between them. He would have made an ultimatum but not just leave him. He moved around the couch and sat on the opposite side of Kendall. He sighed before looking down at his feet. "So..." he started, " what are you going to do..." He was fumbling with his fingers and twiddling his thumbs. "I mean... no matter who you chose were all still going to be best buds right...?" he asked trying to make the mood better.

Kendall sighed looking up at James. "That's the problem!" he screamed, "if I choose either of you the others going to be perfectly fine with it... Like. Like neither of you care that they just got their heart ripped out... You'll be their smiling acknowledging the fact that I made the 'right' decision!" He used his finger quotes over right to show that it could be wrong. He put his arm on the arm rest before putting his head on his hand. He stared at James' shoes sighing. "I just... don't know what to do... and I know I should talk to someone but the only person I can talk to is Logan... but I'm pretty sure Carlos is going to be staying there so I don't know if he's already there..."

James looked at Kendall confused. "Why would Carlos be staying there?" he asked. He didn't know anything of the boys living arrangements and now that he was thinking about it, he had never offered to for them to go hang out at his home. "Oh my..." he said standing up. He started pacing around the living room before continuing. "He's been living with you... Hasn't he!" he asked or more like yelled.

Kendall was shocked at the accusation. "Yeah so?" he asked not knowing what that had to do with the situation at hand, "why are you so mad about it?"

James looked at him like he was stupid and told him bitterly, "because Kendall... Because it makes me a HOME-WRECKER!" The brunette shouted the last words looking at Kendall. He couldn't believe that he had just thrown Carlos out on the streets. He started messing with his hair before sitting down in a huff. "If I would have known you two were living together I would NEVER! EVER! Had continued sleeping with you!" His eyes were glistening out of anger and was practically pulling out his hair now.

Kendall walked to James and kneeled in front of him. "Would you really have not slept with me if you had known? I mean we never talk about it and when I started cheating with you he was still alone... I don't even know why I asked him to move in with me in the first place." he said trying to think of why Carlos came to live with him anyways.

* * *

_Kendall and Carlos had been on a date all day which included watching movies and Kendall's home and a romantic dinner of corn dogs for Carlos. They were cuddled up with a blanket, the home colder then outside just so they had an excuse to be close to each other. It was getting late and both boys had work the next day but Kendall didn't want Carlos to leave just yet so he slide around Carlos and got up to change the movie to one they would both enjoy._

_"One more movie? Please?" he asked sliding back into place._

_Carlos turned around with a goofy grin on his face before reaching up to peck his lips. "Just one!" he said before turning back around to watch the movie._

_Kendall smirked and wrapped his arms around him pulling him in closer to him feeling the warmth of the smaller boy against him. He snuggled in and held him close as they watched the movie._

_Once the movie was over Carlos started getting up to go but Kendall wouldn't let go. "Wait..." he said turning the boy around. "I only get to see you once a week! That's so not fair... I just want to see you more... even if it's for a bit." His face turned red thinking about the cheesy line he just said but shook it off. He really didn't want to see Carlos leave knowing that he'll only see next Sunday. Carlos had a job that required him to work in the night while Kendall worked all day so when he was getting off work Carlos was barely getting into work so there was never time for the two to every enjoy each other, other than on their day off which thankfully they had on the same day._

_"I know, Kenny, but what can we do about it?" he asked playfully putting his hand on Kendall's cheek before leaning in to kiss him again. They kissed passionately for a while before they pulled away trying to get air into their lungs. Kendall moved in for another but Carlos moved a way with a smile on his face. "Na ah! We can be here forever kissing and you need to get to work early mister!" he said trying to pry himself from Kendall's arms._

_Kendall sighed and slowly let the other boy let go so that he didn't just fly off of the couch. Once he was off and standing they walked to the door holding each others hands. "I wish you could just come live with me... I wouldn't even make you work so we can be together longer..." he said wishfully. He knew that Carlos wouldn't take it because he was prideful and wouldn't allow Kendall to simply take the financial responsibility of Carlos._

_"I know but I have to work so I can live.. maybe one day if we end up working the same shift ya know..." he said smiling. Leaning up he kissed him one more time before saying their good byes for the night and week._

_Kendall stayed up for a while thinking about that a little more. He wanted to see him more than now and so he decided to see if there was an opening for the same shift where he worked and would talk to Carlos about it. So throughout that week he got together a list of places that were hiring and that had the shift around the same time that he had to work so they would at least see each other throughout the week. So when Sunday came around Carlos came over again at Kendall's request. Waiting for him were corn dogs and cokes and a big kiss from his boyfriend.  
_

_"So I've been thinking..." Kendall started off slowly as Carlos started engorging himself with food, "how about you quit your job and find a new one during the day...? It'll be the same pay and everything! That way we can be together more." He finished the last with a smile hoping that Carlos at least heard some of it before stopping. 'Crap!' he thought, 'I gave away the surprise!'  
_

_Carlos had looked up with a surprised look on his face. He wiped his mouth and swallowed some coke to wash the food down before looking at Kendall. "Um yeah. That would be kind of cool I guess but where do I look and when would I have time to find a new job?" he asked while raising his eyebrow.  
_

_Kendall smiled at the opportunity to show Carlos what he had gotten for him. He went to his room and felt Carlos' eyes follow him there, the feeling stopping when he was out of view. He grabbed the folder full of job forms for differnet places that were looking for the things that fit Carlos' certifications. He walked back over holding up the folder doing a little jazz hands with it. "I got some jobs here that you might be interested in!"  
_

_Carlos' eyes had opened wide and stood up. "Oh my god! Kendallllll you did this for me?" jumping up and to his lover, "I-I don't even know what to say!" Instead of saying anything he ran into Kendall's arm juming up and wrapping his arm around his lovers waist attacking him with kisses.  
_

* * *

James sighed and moved around in his seat. "It doesn't matter why. What matter's is that it happened. What matters is that I sent him into the streets! Even if he is with Logan... Logan has stuff he has to worry about too! How is he giong to take care of Carlos while doing what he has to!?" he asked with a look of worry. _  
_

Kendall looked at James seriously and finally sighed. "Worry makes wrinkles Jamie..." he said with a halfhearted smile, "I think I'm going to head home... start to think about what I want." He stood up and started walking to the door hoping that James would stop him but he didn't.  
"Bye." he called before closing the door.

As he walked out of the home he sighed. Now he did it. Carlos broke up with him and James was mad at him, well them. He turned the car on and rode back in silence.

* * *

_Kendall had kissed back Carlos each time holding him so he wouldn't fall. "Then don't say anything." he flirted. He waddled over to the kitchen table as best as he could putting the folder on the table moving some plates to put Carlos on. Once Carlos was on the table he pulled back a little. "So do I get a gift of some sort?" he asked leaning in to kiss him on the neck. _

_Carlos had squeaked and giggled at the kiss and asked Kendall to stop. "Yeah after we talk about this and eat!" he said unwrapping his legs from Kendall who had given him a pouty face which caused the boy on the table to giggle again.  
_

_Kendall smiled before pulling back. "Sure," he said sitting down watching the other boy move back into his seat taking the folder with him. He sat quietly watching as Carlos skimmed through the folder taking out some of the papers and making two different piles. Considering he was usually really childlike he was organized about work.  
_

_"Okay so these are the ones I don't want to do." he said flashing the papers before tossing them gently to Kendall who picked up the papers and looked through them. "These are the one's I'm slightly interested in." he explained.  
_

_The rest of the night was pretty much talking about work and when he would go for the interviews and his two weeks notice at his current work.  
_

_"Can we do it tonight...?" asked Kendall with a hopeful look on his face, "ya know... since..."  
_

_Carlos understood and agreed. They started with a passoniate make out session before leaving their clothes behind. Moans and groans could be heard along with panting. It was the first time Carlos had given himself to Kendall and it turned out to be Carlos' first time with anyone.  
_

_-1 month later-  
_

_"So how do you like your new job?" Kendall asked Carlos over dinner. On a Wednesday! Ever since Carlos got the new job they were eating together more, going on out on more dates, and actually being a full time couple which made both of them happy.  
_

_Carlos smiled and answered his lover. "Amazingly! They treat me better, they play with me more, and I get to see you every once in a while!" he exclaimed happily. The goofy smile showed on his face with a tint of pink crossing his cheeks. "I can't thank you enough Kendall... I mean I liked my old place to work but this is just so much better for us. I wish there was more I could do for you..." the smile on his face turned into a pouty face and he looked at the food on his plate and messed with it moving forward and back to where it was orginally.  
_

_"Live with me." Kendall flat out said. He was going to say it differently but ever since Carlos changed jobs they had gotten even closer rarely letting each other out of their sights. Plus they had been going out for almost a year but only seeing each other 52 times a year it didn't seem that long.  
_

_Carlos looked back up with a smile on face. He was reluctant at first but finally decided to go ahead with it. Which made them both happy. It was celebrated by more sex.  
_

* * *

Kendall sighed as he got home not seeing Carlos car in the driveway. "He really did leave me..." he said quietly and sadly. He unlocked the door and walked in looking around. Everything was they way he had left in the morning. His face got hopeful as he ran around house not seeing anything out of place. "Maybe he didn't leave me!" he exclaimed happily running around the house like a little kid seeing everything in place. Finally he got to his room and walked in. That's when reality hit him. There were some pictures missing, he couldn't tell which ones but they were gone. He looked through Carlos' drawer breaking down again seeing that everything was gone. "Shit..." he said sitting down on the bed dumbfoundly. He had just gotten up his hopes bigger then when he wanted Carlos to move in with him. He felt his way to the bed while staring at the floor. The tears fell again as he let the feeling that Carlos was gone sink in.

'Logan.' he thought pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing his buddy. He tapped his foot impatiently as it rang wiping away tears that had stayed in place. Finally he got an answer on the other line.

"_Hello? Kendall?"_ he asked not exactly hearing the other boy.

Kendall finally answerd, "Hey Loges. Is Carlos staying with you?" he asked getting right to the point.

Logan was quiet on the other side but Kendall could hear talking on the other side.

"Is that Carlos?" he asked panicing.

"_No that was the cashier. I'm at the store right now. But yeah Carlos is staying with me. What the heck happened?_" Logan asked pushing the groceries to his car and loading them in there.

Kendall could hear Logan putting the basket away and settling into his car. "Um... I was kind of cheating on him with James..." he said after Logan's car was started.

"_'Kind of'!? Really Kendall! You were 'kind of' cheating on him! You freaking slept with your ex-boyfriend, his best friend! How could you even say kind of! Why don't you have the balls to just say you cheated on him!" _Logan yelled into the phone causing Kendall to flinch. '_You freaking hurt him Kendall. We sat down for almost an hour waiting just for him to be able to talk! How can you be so thoughtless... So. SO. HEARTLESS! Did you even think about how hurt Carlos was going to be? You. You should KNOW better than to play with someone so innocent and fragile like Carlos, Kendall! What even crossed your mind to think about sleeping with James! OR is that the thing! YOU WEREN'T THINKING WITH YOUR HEAD! YOU WERE JUST THINKING WITH YOUR DICK!"_

Kendall sat with his back against the headboard, a pillow in his lap as he listened to Logan's screaming. He took in deep breathes to keep calm. Kendall didn't like getting yelled at but he knew there was nothing he could say to defend himself. Everything was stacked against him. He had cheated on Carlos. He had slept with his ex-boyfriend. He had not thought about consequences. He had thought that he had made it seem like he was just going into work earlier or getting out later, he hadn't expected for Carlos to find out about any of it. "Logan... I know I hurt him. And now I'm realizing that I was a complete freaking a-hole. I know now that I shouldn't have done but I just wanted to know if Carlos had somewhere to stay... I don't want him out on the streets at least..." he mumbled playing with anything to distract him.

Logan sighed on the end of the other line. "_Yeah but it might be to late for that Kendall... He said he wanted you to make a decision but no matter what or who you choose. Carlos isn't going to be the same with you or James. You guys didn't just betray his heart. You betrayed his trust and for him to get that back your going to have to work freaking hard or else it's never going to be the same..." _Sigh. "_but yeah I have Carlos staying with me... he's should be taking a nap right now...'_

Kendall smiled at the thought of Carlos sleeping. "Alright well thanks... Take care of him for me alright..." he said before mumbling his good bye.

Logan didn't have time to answer by the time Kendall had hung up on him. "it's a little to late for your sympathy..." he said driving back to his home.

Kendall sighed and kicked his shoes off and slide into bed. A nap did sound good. He felt so cold and alone. There was no laughing, no sounds, no anything. There was someone important missing from his life and it killed him to be alone after years of being together with Carlos.

* * *

**So I rushed the ending a bit... I got tired of writing from Kendall's point of view but anyways. **

**Reviews and critisim welcome!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back finally... It's been pretty busy and my schedule is finally opening a bit...**

**I'd like to shout out some thanks to-  
**

**CarganFever and BTR-aholic  
**

**Along with some other people who reviewed my story.  
**

**Please review and enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Logan got home shortly after the phone call from Kendall and sighed. He grabbed the bags with both hands and walked over to the door before setting some down on the floor to open the door. He walked in grabbing the bags once more putting them on the counter before looking for Carlos. He knew that Carlos wasn't someone to do something irrational just because he was angry but it never hurt to check. He checked the room Carlos was staying in with a held breathe, letting it go once he saw the sleeping figure. He watched for a while before walking to the bed and putting a hand on Carlos' shoulder before shaking it.

"Hey bud, come help me make food." he said with a well practiced smile, "you are hungry right?" Logan smiled at Carlos knowing that there was no way he was going to deny food.

Carlos sat up rubbing his eyes and sliding out of bed looking in the mirror to see his hair askew. He shrugged before turning to Logan. "Of course I'm hungry! You know better!" he said flashing a smile that showed no signs of being hurt.

Logan smiled wholeheartedly before walking out to the kitchen with Carlos following. "So. What do you want to eat?" he asked as he took out meats and vegetables from his shopping bags.

Carlos stared at the things being taken out of the bags liking only half of what he saw. "Hm..." he hummed looking over the ingredients that were put in front of him. Logan wasn't the type of person to eat anything spicy unless Carlos made it and he looked and was sad that there was nothing he could use to spice up the food. "How about bar-b-Que?" he asked finally after getting no where with what was place in front of him.

Logan nodded and started taking meat out of the packages to get them seasoned. "Sounds great. What do you want on them?" he asked opening a cabinet and pulling out a ton of spices.

Carlos was amazed at all the different things he had. Kendall only had normal things like salt, pepper, sugar, and such. 'Kendall...' he thought as he looked over the spices opening some to smell them. Finally he decided on just some chile flakes and salt and pepper, nothing special.

As the two made dinner they laughed and played but Logan was still cautious about what he said and what he mentioned just so that the other boy wouldn't break down again. Carlos knew, however, that Logan was avoiding anything that had to do with Kendall and he thanked him in his mind not wanting for the tension to rise.

Both boys sighed contentedly as they drank some lemonade with ice in it enjoying the freshness of it. They chatted about everything and anything catching up on whatever they had to talk about or anything that came to mind as they waited for the meat to finish getting the way they wanted it.

"So where do you work Carlos?" Logan asked while taking a sip of lemonade, "haven't really seen you around other than when you come over..."

Carlos looked down at the mention of work. "I haven't really worked since about six months after I moved in with Kendall... and that's been a looooong time."

Logan looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Carlos that's been about two years! You really haven't worked in that long!"

Carlos nodded and continued to explain, "NO! Kendall wanted me to just be like a housewife. It took a while until I finally gave in but I did... We were perfectly happy with it so we just left like that... I kinda miss working though... especially now..." He looked out past the yard before standing up and taking the meat off and splitting it between the two boys. For a moment both boys ate in silence came up with an idea.

"There's an opening at the hospital I work at... in an office but you'll at least get back into work...?" he said with a questioning tone at the end.

Carlos smiled at his buddy, "Sure, I'll go look at it... Thanks." he said putting his fork down to give his friend a hug who was smiling as well.

Logan pulled away from the hug before pulling him again, catching a glimpse at the old Carlos, back to when he was happily in a relationship.

The rest of the night was talking and laughing trying to forget everything bad that had happened.

* * *

Kendall woke up late that night and sat up in his bed. His heart was still breaking, his throat still tight, and head still spinning. His dreams were racing back and forth between the two boys whose heart he had broken. Yet a piece of him was glad that he was caught by Carlos. He had wanted to have a choice between the two, knowing that Carlos and J ames had different things that made him happy, yet his own greed kept him from leaving them. When ever he got tired of Carlos he had James even if it was for a while and vice versa, then of course when he got tired of both there was work where he could find peace for at least eight guaranteed hours. That was the life for him.

He slid out of bed and shivered. The house was cold since he didn't change the temperature before he went to sleep like Carlos usually did so he went and turned up the thermostat. After turning the heater on he walked into the kitchen and looked inside for something to eat. Sighing at the sight of nothing much, Kendall decided to eat a sandwich out of whatever was in the refrigerator. Taking a few bites he put the sandwich down, feeling sick.

Blarrrr!

The brunette threw up whatever he had just eaten into the sink. He continued retching into the sink, panting after each explosion. When he finally stopped he brushed his teeth and drank some medicine, changed into something different, and walked back to the bed.

"Gaaawww..." he moaned as he laid back in bed, his stomach threatening to explode again at any sudden movement. He stared up at the ceiling wonder what Carlos was up to, wondering if he was missing him right now. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. It was already one in the morning and he had work in the morning. Sighing, he put his phone on the table beside the bed and situated himself under the covers of the bed and dozed back to sleep.

* * *

James moped around his home for the rest of the day. With the realization of what he had done came a slight depression; only to be over come with happiness. Since Carlos and Kendall weren't together, he could take advantage of the situation to get Kendall to come back with him, even though it would hurt Carlos greatly. He loved Kendall even now after all that time apart, the day that Kendall visited him, made him happy. James laughed to himself remembering that day. It was great but right now he couldn't go back to those times. He yawned and shook his head to get the sleep out of his mind but couldn't. He changed and got into his bed and closed his eyes. The memory of that day invaded his dreams.

* * *

_Knock Knock! _

_"Coming!" James yelled across the room as he muted the t.v.  
_

_He slipped on his slippers and shuffled to the door as fast as he could without busting on his face. Once he got to the door he peeked through the peek hole peering across as the empty street in front of him. He raised an eyebrow as he slowly unlatched the lock on the door and opened it, looking outside carefully. Suddenly Kendall jumped out at him which caused James to let go a very unmanly scream. Kendall was laughing at James as he walked in closing the door behind him while James leaned against the wall as he tried getting his heart to work again.  
_

_"D-DUDE! WHAT THE HELL!" James yelled once the color came back to his face. He turned around and looked at Kendall as he stood there.  
_

_His eyes wandering his body from toes to his head. As his eyes met Kendall's, his heart skipped a beat. A tint of pink covered his cheeks and nose as he looked away acting mad at Kendall, even though he was secretly happy that Kendall was here. Kendall on the other hand, stopped kidding and looked at James intently, a smile creeping onto his face as James turned away from him.  
_

_"Just trying to have fun Jamie." Kendall said seriously as he took a step towards James, "how have you been?"  
_

_James turned to look at Kendall as he asked how he was. "Good until now..." he answered, "how have you been? Given anyone a heart attack lately!?" The sarcasm caused Kendall to laugh which gave a smile to James.  
_

_Once Kendall was finished laughing he answered him, "I've been great been wanting to come over for a while... I've missed you. And only three heart attacks within the last month!" he joked, closing the space between James and him. Once he was within arms length he embraced James who stood awkwardly for a few moments before hugging Kendall back.  
_

_James face was bright and at that moment he was glad that Kendall was holding him so he wouldn't see the blush. His hands found Kendall's spine where he used to place his hands. One, inches above Kendall's waist band the other inches above that one. His clenched his fists into the shirt that was covering Kendall. He felt warm air on his shoulder which caused him to turn brighter red and clench his shirt tighter.  
_

_The moments felt like hours as they held each other, neither stepping away, enjoying the time together like the ones they used to have.  
_

_Finally, James stepped back looking into Kendall's eyes with a faint gleam, tears and sorrow, as they threatened to fall out. "So..." he started off slowly, "how are you and Carlos doing...?" The question that lingered faintly in the room was exposed and created a heavy tension that blanketed them.  
_

_Kendall inhaled for what seemed like forever before letting the air go slowly. "Everything's going great. Why ask?" he said.  
_

_"Just thought it was strange that you were visiting. That's all." the brunette replied quickly.  
_

_Kendall smiled, "Nope. Just wanted to know how my best friend was." he said pausing a little, "well I should be going now... It was great to see you?" he asked walking to the door.  
_

_James nodded at Kendall walking to the door opening it for him. "It was great to see you. I'm glad you came by~" he sang.  
_

_Before leaving the blond hugged James tightly receiving a quick answer from him compared to last time.  
_

_James watched and waved goodbye to Kendall as he drove away from his home.  
_

* * *

_**2 weeks later**  
_

Carlos knocked on the door that was in front of him. A muffled 'come in' could be heard through the door. The raven haired man opened the door and and walked in adjusting his purple tie. He watched the chair that was turned towards the monitor.

"Sit down..." the deep voice commanded before turning slowly in the chair, "Carlos Garcia?"

"Yes sir." Carlos replied sitting down in the seat.

"Well you seem well qualified for this job... maybe even over qualified but that is fine." the man, whose name tag said Davis Hale, said as he read the resume that was in his hands.

Carlos sat in question. 'is it bad that I'm over qualified?' he asked himself in his mind. His thoughts were interrupted by a hum.

"Mitchell. Logan Mitchell is listed as one of your references... What is he to you?" Davis questioned setting the resume down, adjusting himself in his chair for the explanation.

Carlos raised a brow wondering why it mattered. "He's one of my best friends," Carlos began, "we've been together ever since we were little kids... Why?"

Davis nodded at the explanation. "Well... you see. Dr. Mitchell is one of our best doctors here. And he's so young too, so he has lots of room to improve, if that's even possible." he explained back.

Carlos was shocked. He knew that Logan was a great doctor, but he didn't know that he was one of the best. "Oh wow... I didn't know that. He doesn't talk much about it..." he said. The truth was that Carlos was so caught up with Kendall to ask how Logan was or how work was.

"Well he is very modest so it is n wonder why you haven't heard anything." Davis said before picking up the resume once more. "Well usually we go through others but with your recommendations you are well off, so... You have the job!"

Carlos face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Thank you! Thank you!" Carlos smiled as he stood up to shake Davis' hand. He gripped the others hand tightly.

"Your welcome you start next week... Have a great day, Carlos." Davis said waving to Carlos as he skipped out of the office.

Carlos closed the door behind him happily jumping down the hallways. He wanted to tell Logan as soon as possible but he knew that he had to wait for Logan to get out of work. As he turned the corner to go out of the hospital he stopped. Walking down the hall was James.

'What's James doing here?' he questioned himself as he watched James exit the hospital. "What the heck?" he asked as he walked out of the hospital.

He walked to his car and opened the door scanning for James, but he was no where to be found. Finally Carlos started up his car and drove off to Logan's house. When he got there he walked into the home turning on the t.v. to entertain himself for a while at least. Sadly, there was nothing interesting on so he simply watched some cooking challenge show.

After what seemed like forever Logan's car drove into the driveway.

* * *

**OMG... Finally I finished this chapter... I couldn't get focused for anything but here it is!  
**

**Please review and leave a comment on who you think should be Kendall in the end...  
**

**Thanks~ See ya next time!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here it is finally~**

**A big thanks to CarganFever and Bob-ombs for their comment! Along with "somechick" (anonymous reviewer). **

**Great to see your idea and support. **

**Without further adieu Chapter 5~**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

"Carlos I'm home! How did it go today!" Logan yelled as he took his shoes off and undid his tie. Carlos on the other hand came running to the sound of Logan's voice. "I got the job thanks to you!" the Latino shouted like a little kid that just got a hundred on a math test. Logan's face lit up and he started congratulating Carlos. "Wait why because of me?" he asked with a slight frown on his face. "Davis said because you were such a good doctor, having your recommendation was almost like a stamp of approval!" Carlos explained taking a big breathe afterwards, "aaaand I was over qualified or something... but it was because of you that I got told yes!"

Logan laughed at his friend when he was attacked with a hug. He put his arms around Carlos and held him until Carlos moved away a bright blush on his tan face. "Uh... Sorry..." Carlos said rubbing the back of his head, "I forgot your not Kendall..." Carlos' smile disappeared from his face when he said Kendall. In the past couple of weeks he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. It didn't hurt anymore but it did make him sad still. He remembered that a couple nights he would wake up from having a bad dream. The dreams were always the same.

He would be somewhere that had good memories. He was usually on a date of some sort when they, Kendall and himself, would go somewhere and James would be there. Kendall would then leave his side to go with James. James would always have a smug look on his face. Then he would grab Kendall and kiss him, right in front of poor Carlos. He would stay asleep to see what would happen but it would always be the same, Kendall would kiss James back and hold him as he did so. Then Carlos would wake up.

It terrified Carlos even now, even though Kendall was no longer his. "-okay Carlos?" Logan asked interrupting thoughts of Kendall. "No I zoned out... what did you say?" Carlos asked the blush coming back to his face.

"I said, 'get ready... I'm going to take you out for dinner okay Carlos?'" Logan quoted himself.

"Oh! Alright then!" Carlos said taking off to get ready, before stopping. "Hey Logan...?" he said walking back slowly. "do you know what James was in the hospital today...?" Logan watched Carlos with a confused look. "No... why?" he asked. "Oh It's just that I saw him today when I was leaving that's all!" Carlos giggled before leaving to his room to get clothes to shower.

He left Logan in thought as he absentmindedly walking to his room to get ready as well. The truth was he did know why James was at the hospital but he wasn't allowed to say why.

* * *

_Logan walked down the hallway, his shoes accenting his every step. As he passed by nurses he waved and smiled ignoring the looks of lust he was receiving. He was assigned to a new patient and was walking towards room 130 where his new patient was waiting with some sort of illness. When he he arrived he knocked on the door after looking at the name tag realizing there was none. 'Must be new...' Logan thought to himself._

_Knock! Knock! Squeak! Logan walked through the doorway and walked to the paperwork before looking at the patient. "And how are you..." he stopped. "K-Kendall..._

_What... Are you okay?" Logan said as he faced James wondering what had happened, but remembered that he had the nurses notes. He opened the files seeing as to why and when Kendall got in the hospital. All his files said was that he was in there for malnutrition. 'That explains all the tubes...' Logan muttered in his mind._

_James looked at Logan. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked quietly, practically whispering._

_Logan looked at him observing James condition. His eyes were red and tired looking, it was obvious he hadn't left Kendall's side because he was majorly sleep deprived._

_"I-I'm doing b-better..." Kendall said causing James' and Logan's head to whip to him._

_Logan gave a weak smile. "James go get yourself some coffee or something... I need to talk to Kendall and you need some rest." James nodded and stood up slowly looking once more at Kendall giving him a thankful smile to him before walking out to go to Starbucks._

_Once James was gone Logan turned to Kendall. "What happened here?" he asked setting the papers down and sitting down at the feet of his bed._

_Kendall looked at the wall quietly. He took a deep breathe trying to figure out what he was going to say._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_"I wasn't hungry... and w-when I was... i would th-throw up..." Kendall explained with tears glistening in his eyes._

_Logan looked at him. "When did this begin?" he questioned professionally watching Kendall stare at the wall._

_"Uh... A couple weeks ago..." Kendall said refusing to look at Logan. He started quietly, "how's Carlos..."_

_Logan watched Kendall with a 'really' look. "Uh he's fine... He's trying to get a job... here in fact..." Logan said questioningly, "why? You should be worrying about yourself instead."_

_Kendall coughed out a laugh. "Of course... sorry Logie. So... What exactly is he doing. How's he taking the... uh... break-up?"_

_Logan looked at Kendall carefully. "He's fine... I think... He hasn't wanted to talk about it. He's wanting to be a secretary though. How are you taking it?"_

_"Fine I still miss him every now and then... Mostly when I got to sleep... He is the best teddy bear ya know" Kendall laughed again._

_At that moment James knocked on the door and walked in._

_"Okay... well try and get some rest..." Logan said walking to the door._

_"Don't tell him!" Logan heard as he left the room._

_Later on after Kendall fell asleep James went searching for Logan to talk about Kendall's condition, since his question earlier didn't get answered._

_"Logan can I talk to you?"_

_Logan turned around from his meal and motioned for him to join him. "Sure what is it?" Logan asked sipping some of his water._

_"Uh is Kendall going to be okay? What happened? He's always eaten a lot why all of a sudden did he get sick.." James voiced quieted down. Tears filled his eyes._

_Logan reached out and squeezed his hand. "It'll be okay... he just had a mental breakdown... But I'm afraid it's because of Carlos..." he watched James face as it got angry. "The times add up. A couple weeks ago was when Kendall started to not be able to stomach anything around the same time they broke up. But he's doing better now I promise._

_James listened quietly but was still angry. "don't tell Carlos please don't... He doesn't deserve to know... he's the reason Kendall's in here..."_

_Logan let go of James hand and nodded. "I won't but he might find out when Kendalls out-"_

_"Let him but I don't want him to see him while he's in here..."_

_"Fine then"_

_"I have to go check up on him..."_

_"Alright... bye"_

_"Bye"_

* * *

Carlos was already done getting ready when Logan finished getting ready.

"Ready Logie?" Carlos asked/yelled.

"Yeah coming" he said as he walking in fixing his tie.

Carlos gazed at Logan. He was wearing some skinny jeans with a blue button down with a black tie. Simple but amazing. He looked down at himself. A pair of tight jeans, they weren't specifically skinny jeans, and a red v-neck.

"Dang it..." he muttered under his breathe.

Logan placed a hand on Carlos' shoulder. "What's up?"

"Uh I feel under dressed. That's all," Carlos answered quietly.

"You look fine 'los," Logan said walking to the door opening it up for the two.

Carlos trudged through the door looking at the floor hearing Logan chuckle before closing and locking the door behind him. They got into car and Logan started it looking at Carlos who was pouting and looking out the window of the car. It caused Logan to frown and drive off to where Logan was going to take Carlos to eat. The car remained quiet as Logan drove no matter how hard he tried to get a conversation started. Eventually they got to where they were going and Logan turned off the vehicle.

"Ta da?" he asked looking at Carlos with hopeful eyes.

Carlos looked at Logan and started laughing causing Logan to frown.

"What the heck? All this time you were angry and now your just laughing..." he asked angrily and confused.

Carlos laughed again. "It was really hard not to laugh throughout the trip here... I couldn't hold it in anymore. Sorry Logie..."

Carlos reached over and punched him in the shoulder lightly causing Logan to punch him back a little harder. "I don't think that was funny."

Carlos just flashed a smile and got out of the car and started walking to the door of the restaurant. He turned around and saw Logan walking towards him. They walked into the building together and waited to be seated.

"Hello my name is Alex, I'll be your waiter today, how many?" the blond waiter asked taking out a pad and pen.

"Two," Logan answered following the waiter with Carlos in tow.

The waiter sat them down in a corner of the restaurant putting down the menu's. Logan and Carlos took opposite seats and opened the menu looking at the drinks.

"What would you like to drink?" the waiter asked turning to Carlos first.

"Uh... uh... Dr. Pepper?" he said questioningly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to drink anything alcoholic quite yet if at all.

"Same," Logan answered flashing a smile to the waiter who just nodded and walked off.

When the waiter left Logan laughed at Carlos. "Are sure that's what you wanted?" he asked opening the menu to see what he wanted to eat.

Carlos pouted at Logan even though he couldn't see him. "Maybe~" he shrugged reading through the menu.

Every once in a while a 'mmm' could be heard from Carlos as he read what sounded good most of which were deserts. The waiter then showed up with their drinks setting them down with a straw each. He pulled out the pad from his half-apron.

"May I take your order now?" he questioned while pulling out the pen and clicking it turning to Logan first this time.

"Uh yes can I have the... beef stir fry." he said.

"Yes. And for you sir?" he asked turning to Carlos.

"Uh a 14 ounces steak!" he said excitedly putting the menu down.

"Vegetables-"

"French fries and Apple sauce!" Carlos interrupted.

The waiter just nodded at the interruption taking the menu's after they ordered and walked away slightly irritated at the outburst.

Logan just laughed once more. For some reason that's all he could do around him. Laugh. Everything was making him laugh even though he had said nothing remotely funny to anyone else. Carlos frowned again which caused Logan to stop laughing and trying to keep a straight face.

"Apple sauce though Carlos... What are you five?" he asked propping his head on his hand.

Carlos only stuck his tongue out at him. "Yeah apple sauce. Just because of that I'm not sharing either!"

The two bickered and laughed and waited for their order to arrive which it finally did. Logan was kind of skeptical about Carlos eating it since he made the waiter mad because who knew if he would spit in Carlos' food or something. They ate in peace, slowly and with laughs and smiles throughout the meal. They spoke of goals for Carlos, if Logan was every going to start dating or start a family in fact. The whole time Carlos was having a good time. In fact it was the best time that he had had ever since he broke up with Kendall, not that Logan was boring every other day of the few weeks that had passed, but this was more special. Things were finally looking up for himself. He got a job to help out, he was being supported at least by one of his best friends, and he was forgetting about Kendall slowly but surely.

The two finished their meal, not leaving any room for desert at least from that restaurant, Carlos would probably want something later on in the night. They tipped the waiter, paid the bill and left laughing and holding onto each other as if they were drunk as they walked to Logan's car. When they got inside the turned on the radio and started singing to the first song on the radio, which happened to be "We are Never Ever Getting Back Together". They laughed and sang going as high up in the "we". When the song finished they put the volume back down while still laughing.

"Great song right!" Logan questioned in between laughs.

"Heck yeah!" Carlos replied holding his stomach.

Then an awkward silence filled the vehicle at the realization of the song they were singing. They were just having a good time but then it reminded Carlos of Kendall. Logan realized this and said nothing for the rest of the trip home. When they arrived at Logan's house they got out of the car quietly and walked into the house before anyone said anything.

"Thanks for tonight."

Hug.

"Your welcome."

Hug back. Click.

Logan turned the light on with one arm around Carlos. He looked down at Carlos seeing him crying.

"Oh my gosh? Why are you crying Carlos?" Logan asked rubbing his back and setting them down on the couch pulling Carlos onto him slightly.

"Nothing... I just started thinking of Kendall again... It's because of the song... Plus I haven't seen him in forever... I kinda wanna know how he's doing." Carlos answered getting out of Logan's grip and sitting up.

Logan's eyes opened up wide and he didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Carlos what was happening and didn't know how to convince him without him questioning Logan. "Want some warm tea... or something to relax before we go to bed?" he asked trying to avoid the last part.

Carlos only nodded and grabbed a pillow holding tightly between his chest and legs which he pulled to his chest. Logan sighed quietly and fixed them some tea and didn't return until it was finished.

"How many sug-" he stopped himself when he saw Carlos asleep.

'Poor kid...' he thought to himself. He put the teas down and went to grab him some blankets and pillows for the night. He put the pillow near his head and tried to move him gently so he wouldn't wake up. Carlos only stirred a little before he was safely on the pillow. It was when Logan put the blankets and he whispered good night that he woke up.

"Stay with me... please..." he whispered opening the blankets and moving as close to the back of the couch as possible.

"Sure 'Litos..." Logan replied quietly his face dropping slightly. He squeezed in and blushed when he felt Carlos wrap his arms around him and his breathe against his neck. "Good night."

"Night."

* * *

**I was trying to get this out for Thanksgiving but I was a little bit more busy than I thought I was going to be... But here it is! I was trying to move it along cause I'm running out of inspiration even though I have the ending planned out... Then I was listening to Taylor Swift's "Sad Beautiful Tragic" When I wrote. "I meet you in warm conversation/we both wake in lonely beds" I tried to mix it in somehow because I thought those lines were beautiful. **

**ANYWAYS! I hope everyone had a good holiday.  
**

**Thanks and please review, it might help with my motivation~?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I finally got Chapter 6 done so here it is. It's a little bit longer then the others but it's as an apology for being so late. I hope everyone is having a good holiday and is making new memories~**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed my story and who have been following my story thus far. Please continue to review and read up.**

**Also there is a bit of a spoiler from "Easy A" so if anyone hasn't watched it beware. It's only a little bit but it's still there. **

**Without further adieu, here is chapter 6.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Kendall." James said with a face full of worry, "do you want anything? A coke or a hamburger or something?"

Kendall looked at him with bright eyes, "a hamburger sounds really good right now actually." He flashed a smile at James that tickled the brunette inside.

"Ill be back then, be careful alright?" he asked standing up to leave.

I"m already in a hospital what else can happen?" Kendall joked.

James only frowned and said be back before leaving. Kendall watched him leave and sighed. He loved he company but he felt bad that James was doing nothing just to stay by his side, but even knowing that he was glad someone was there to keep him distracted from Carlos. He wanted him there badly, the desire was building up, but he kept it to himself not wanting to upset James by bringing him up.

"Hey Carlos." Kendall said as he stepped up to go talk to Carlos.

If Logan hadn't told him that Carlos was working he would have been surprised to see him behind the desk but since he already knew he took it like nothing.

Carlos only looked up and watched Kendall closely.

"Uh..." Kendall put an arm on the table. 'I miss you...' "I'm here to sign out of here." he decided.

At that Carlos' eyes opened widely watching Kendall still not saying anything He typed some stuff into the computer. "Alright... Just sign here please" Carlos explained standing and marking an "x" for Kendall to sign by.

Kendall reached out to grab the pen from Carlos accidentally brushing Carlos' hand with his own. He was surprised and happy when Carlos flinched and pulled his hand back.

'He still likes me' Kendall thought as he signed his name on the line. "Here you go." he said handing the paper to Carlos who was sitting down once more. Carlos simply reached over to the papers snatching them and filing them. "Have a good day sir..."" he said not looking Kendall in the eyes.

"Sir? Carlos you know who I am!" Kendall yelled causing Carlos eyes to open wide once more. "Kendall... I know... I'm just doing my job..." Carlos tried to explain quietly.

Kendall's face fell. "Duh..." he said in a form of apology, "uh... do you want to go out sometime?" Carlos only sighed and looked like he was honestly thinking about it. "No... I'm sorry I'm going to make Logan dinner tonight..." he said sighing again because of his lame excuse.

"Oh..." Kendall simply said towards Carlos. "How about some ice cream when you get off your shift?" he almost begged. Carlos really thought about this one. He was not going to pass up ice cream. "Uh sure..." he said with as mile, "I get out in a few hours at... 4:15" he said looking at a clock, "It's 1:30 right now."

Kendall lite up on the inside but tried to keep a straight face but couldn't hold in the smiled. His face lit up. 'Just like when we were together,' Carlos thought scolding himself for thinking that but a part of him still wanted Kendall.

"Alright I'll be here at about 3. We can just walk to the ice cream shop a few blocked down?" he questioned.

"Sure," Carlos replied, "Well I have to get back to work... See you later" He walked off having to go get some papers from a room.

Kendall watched Carlos walk off staring until he was out of sight. Once he couldn't see anything any more, he walked off to go get ready. The whole time thoughts of being on a date with Carlos after all that time apart attacked his mind.

Carlos shoes squeaked on the floor as he walked down the halls picking up paperwork as he went along. Then he saw Logan. his face lit up, not out of happiness but of embarrassment. Ever since the morning after Carlos asked Logan to sleep with him things were awkward on his side. Every time he brought it up Logan would sigh and say he was just being a good friend. Carlos on the other hand thought something more because he woke up first on top of Logan who had his arms tightly wrapped around him. Apparently they had fallen off the couch and he couldn't get Carlos to wake up to move him so he just covered them and went to sleep again. Not that he minded but it still made Carlos' relationship with Logan weird making him think whether or not it was healthy for him to be getting so close to Logan if he still kind of wanted to be with Kendall. "Hey Lo- I mean Doctor Mitchell." Carlos greeted once he was in hearing range.  
Logan looked up at the sound of his name. "Oh hey Carlos." he relied, "What's up?"

"Just looking for paper work..." Carlos questioned Logan, "hey uh what do want for dinner tonight?" Logan raised an eyebrow to Carlos. "Uh whatever...I get out pretty late though so you don't have to wait for me," Logan explained remembering he was asked to cover someones shift.

Carlos frowned slightly, "alright... I'll just put something in the microwave then..." "Thanks Carlos. Well I have to go. See you later."

"Yeah. Bye." Carlos said being left alone as Logan went off to go see a patient. 'Crap!' Carlos thought, 'I forgot to tell him about Kendall... Oh well I'll tell him later."

The rest of the day dragged on as he worked feeling like the day would never end.

Kendall had just finished getting ready for the ice cream with Carlos. He refused to call it a date so he wouldn't hurt himself if Carlos had gotten over wanting to be near Kendall. He had eaten something when he got home with his pills because he did not want to end up in the hospital again. He showered and tried to hide all the holes from the I,V.s. "Ugh..." he sighed as he touched the gentle spots.

They wouldn't cover up so he just decided to leave it alone. He glance at the clock. 3:30.

"Dang!" he muttered as he took off to his room to change into what he was going to wear.  
He looked at his closet and tried to decide what he was going to ear. Carlos would be in scrubs since he was in a hospital and didn't want to look over dressed. Eventually he decided to wear some warm ups with a blue long sleeve with wings on them.

"Nothing fancy..." he mumbles as he got the keys to his car.

He drove back to the hospital in silence, only the music in the background could be heard. He looked at the clock once more. 4:03.

'Geez time is going by fast.' he thought. He didn't think it had taken that long to eat and get ready but apparently it did.

When he arrived at the hospital it was barely. "4:07" Kendall said as he got out of the car locking his car. He walked into the hospital looking for somewhere to wait for Carlos, not that he had to wait much longer. It was already. "4:11" Kendall heard someone say in the nearby waiting room. That's when the realization hit him square in the jaw. He was anxious, why else would he be checking the time so often. He scoffed. There was no reason for him to be anxious, after all it was just Carlos, and it wasn't even a date.

"I'm going crazy..." Kendall sighed.

"Why?" a sweet innocent yet familiar voice asked.

"Huh?" Kendall asked looking up to see Carlos holding a hoodie looking at him with a smirk.

"Oh. Uh. Nothing!" Kendall blushed, "ready to go?" "Yeah let me just put this in my car." Carlos replied.

Kendall simply nodded and walked to the exit opening the door for Carlos.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

They walked quietly to Carlos' car. The only thing that could be heard was the scrapping of Kendall's warm ups with an accompaniment of Carlos' scrubs. They arrived to the car and threw the hoodie in and started walking off to the ice cream shop. "So... How are you feeling?" Carlos finally asked being annoyed by the silence.

"Good, well better." Kendall answered. "Oh... What were you in there for?"Carlos continued to question desperately not wanting for there to be silence.

"Uh I wasn't able to eat for some reason," not wanting to tell Carlos it might of been because of him that he was in the hospital. "Oh, are you doing better?" Carlos inquired.

"Duh or else I would be out of the hospital!" Kendall joked. Carlos only frowned but laughed anyways.

"Duh..." he said in between giggles. Then it was Kendall's turn to ask questions. "Why are you working again?" "I wanted to help Logan with the bills and whatever we need," Carlos said looking at the ground, "and I need to be able to take care of myself eventually!" He looked up at a serious Kendall with a smile on his face. They had finally gotten to the ice cream shop so they stopped the conversation until they got there snack.

"Hi! What can I get you?" the lady asked. All the flavors of the ice cream in a freezer with the cones and bows on top.

"Uh..." Carlos thought, "double sundae!" he exclaimed. The lady nodded. "And for you sir?" she directed at Kendall.

"Uh just one sundae...: he answered.

The lady nodded once more getting their bowls for the sundae' lady swiftly scooped up the 9 ice cream balls throwing in the dressing and the bananas, along with the whip cream and cherry.  
"Nuts?" she asked.

The question made the boys blush. "No thank you..." they answered at the same time.

"Here you go. Together or separate?"

"Together." Kendall answered quickly.

Carlos was left with his mouth open ready to answer separate but Kendall beat him to it.

Kendall handed the money and received the change before the two walked off to sit in a booth.

"Let me pay you!" Carlos said reaching to pull out his wallet.

"No it's fine, I asked you to come any ways." Kendall explained taking a bite of banana. "Fine..." Carlos pouted taking a bite of everything. They ate their sundaes with the awkward silence until Carlos finished his first one, Kendall only finished half of his.

"Do you like living with Logan?" Kendall blurted out. A blush crept onto hisf ace along with Carlos'.

He slowed down at eating his ice cream, slowly licking the contents off of the spoon. He thought about it for awhile and decided to answer honestly.

"Yeah It's fun, we just hand out and talk nothing to intense." he finally admitted. He left out the night they slept together not wanting to possibly upset Kendall, who only nodded at Carlos eating his ice cream as well, the silence returning turning painful.

Eventually Carlos and Kendall finished and stood up to leave.

"So... what are you making Logan tonight?" Kendall asked as they exited the shop.

Carlos bit his lip. "I don't know yet..." "Oh."

Silence yet again as they walked.

"Uh wanna come over?" Carlos asked debating if he should have asked or not. Kendall only looked surprised before pushing the feeling away. "Uh will Logan mind?" he asked not wanting to feel out of place. He watched Carlos' expression change.

"Logan's not going to be there... He's going to get off late..." Carlos stated quietly.

He didn't like being home alone especially after what Kendall had done. It had traumatized him.

Kendall wrapped an arm around Carlos as they walked. "It's alright I'll keep you company," he sang.

Carlos only smiled as they got to the parking lot of the hospital.

"Do you just want me to follow?" Kendall questioned once they go to Carlos' car.

"If you want" Carlos smiled glad that Kendall was going.

"Alright see you there." Kendall said closing the door of Carlos' car when he was inside.

Kendall practically ran to his car jumped in and started it, catching up to Carlos quickly. The ice cream had gone quickly but smoothly. Inside he thanked Logan for having to work but wondered if something had happened between the two. The drive seemed quicker then usual, the nervousness returning. Kendall watched as Carlos parked his car first and waiting for him to get out and open the door before he parked. He got out of the vehicle and walked into the house before Carlos closed the door behind the two.

"Make yourself at home while I change..." Carlos said handing Kendall the t.v. remote.

Right when Kendall was flicking the t.v. on his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller i.d. James.

"What's up?" Kendall answered as he sat down on the couch.

"Nothing much. Just wondering if you were home so I can come over." James explained.

'Crap.' thought Kendall. "Uh... no I'm not at home actually." Kendall answered slowly. He could hear some shuffling in the background.

"That's cool. Where ya at?" James questioned.

By that time Carlos had already changed into some sweats and a black muscle shirt, quickly distracting Kendall from what James asked.

"Hey you there?"

"Yeah yeah sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked where you were at."

"I'm over at Logan's"

"Are you feeling fine?"

"Yeah why?" Kendall laughed.

"Well Logan's a doctor so I thought you were getting something checked or you had a question or something like that." James explained.

There was an added weight to the couch as Carlos quietly sat down on it.

"No I'm just visiting that's all."

"Let me guess... Carlos?" James sad with a venom then a sigh.

"Yeah. So?" Kendall countered defensively, but understanding what James meant.

Carlos simply sat watching the t.v. flashing looking over at Kendall every once in a while.

"So? So Kendall?" James started to yell, "you know damn good and well why I say that! But have your fun time. Bye!"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kendall sighed turning to Carlos who only sat confused.

"Well that was James..." Kendall muttered before Carlos could ask.

Carlos face simply made an "o" before turning back to the t.v. while Kendall turned it up

They sat in silence listening to the people talk to each other nothing really interesting. Kendall would take a side glance at Carlos watching him lay down, his head on the arm of the couch bringing his legs up onto the couch, yet never touching Kendall.

"Do you have a movie to watch?" Kendall wondered, trying anything to get conversation out of Carlos.

"I don't know, let me check..." Carlos answered standing up looking through the cabinets and drawers for a movie.

"Oh my gosh!" Carlos exclaimed pulling out a DVD.

"What is it?" Kendall asked walking to Carlos looking at the DVD. "DUDE!"

In there hand was "Easy A". As a group they had watched it many times. They put the movie in and started watching it, laughing and quoting what they could remember.

"Of course Logan would have it still." Kendall said laughing after the fake orgasm scene.

"Right! Gosh those were the days!" Carlos said leaning into Kendall a bit.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked regretting it shortly after.

"Well every time we watched this movie I was scared from the scary movie before." Carlos answered leaning off and getting up.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked slowly.

"I'm gong to make dinner," Carlos answered stepping into the kitchen, "want anything?" he yelled.

"Sure!" Kendall paused the movie and walked into the kitchen.

"The glasses are in there." Carlos pointed out going in the opposite direction to get some pots.

Kendall only nodded getting a glass and pouring some ice and then tea into it. "Want any?" Kendall asked.

"No thank you, "Carlos answered pouring water into one of the pots.

Kendall closed the refrigerator door and walked to the island sitting in a stool to watch what Carlos was making. After a while the question was answered when Carlos walked to the boiling pot with spaghetti, the other already had the sauce made and was just cooling down a bit. Carlos put the noodles in and watched for a while before turning to Kendall for the first time since he started making dinner.

"Do you want spaghetti?" Carlos asked even though it was to late to make something else.

"Yes I do," Kendall laughed.

"Good!" Carlos smiled and laughed stopping when he heard the water boiling over. "Dang it!" he said running to turn off the fire and taking the pot off the stove, pouring the spaghetti into a straightener and running some cold water in to make it edible.

Kendall only laughed at Carlos the entire time Carlos was running around the kitchen like a chicken with it's head chopped off.

Carlos started to serve the food for both of them placing it on the island where Kendall was before taking a seat next to him.

They ate for a while smiling and laughing at the slurping sounds and enjoying each others company.

"So how's James?" Carlos spoke up.

"Uh he's fine."

"Did he visit you?" Carlos asked knowing the he did.

"Yeah everyday."

"Except today."

"Yeah I guess so..." Kendall agreed.

"Is that why he called?" Carlos asked an accusing tone in his voice.

It hurt Kendall to hear Carlos ask in that manner. "Yeah." he said not really sure if to answer him.

"SO why did you tell me you were in the hospital?" Carlos finally asked stopping from eating to look at Kendall intensely.

"Uh James was there and I didn't want you two to feel awkward." Kendall tried to explain.

Carlos only frowned, "Did he never leave your side then?"

"Not really, only when... the uh doctor asked him to."

"You could have called Logan or something since you didn't want me to know!"

"Look! I was just trying to protect you two-"

"And who was going to protect you? James? Don't you remember there are three of us? Regardless of what happens between us, you know that we would have been there. Unless... You just wanted James there."

Kendall stood up getting angry. "That is not what I meant, I wanted you there too!"

Quietly Carlos spoke again obviously hurt. "Then why did you tell me? It would have been nice to know you were in there at least."

Kendall flinched looking at the breaking down Carlos. "Look." he said putting a hand on Carlos' shoulder and squeezing it, "I'm sorry but James was who the hospital called first and he answered that's why he knew...

Then the door opened and foot steps could be heard.

"Hey Carlos who's here?" Logan asked as he entered the kitchen. "Oh it's you Kendall. How are you feeling? Doing any better?"

Kendall quickly turned to look at Logan with panicking eyes trying to tell him Carlos didn't know that Logan knew he was in the hospital.

"What do you mean feeling better? You knew he was sick?" Carlos asked turning to Logan.

"Uh... I barely found out today." Logan said after thinking of an excuse.

"So why didn't you tell me when I saw you?" Carlos attacked.

"Because I didn't find out until after that." he said hoping Carlos couldn't see through his lie. Too late.

"Your lying..." Carlos said quietly standing up shaking Kendall's hand off of him, "your both lying to me. I can't believe this..."

Carlos stalked off to his room slamming it shut leaving Kendall and Logan alone looking at each other. Kendall wasn't really mad but Logan was still apologizing.

"I'm sorry... I thought you would have told him since you were here..." Logan explained, "I'm so sorry..."

Kendall only shook his head and walked up to Logan. "It's fine Logan. I get it. I'm just going to go... I doubt he'll talk to me for a while... tell him I'm sorry."

Logan turned to watch Kendall. "Alright. Uh night. Don't forget to eat."

Kendall nodded and walked out to his car and left. Logan sighed walking to Carlos' door and knocking on it softly. "Carlos. Can I come in?" he asked listening for movement.

"No ju-just leave me alone!" Carlos cried.

Logan eyes opened hearing Carlos crying now. He heard Carlos sniff and cough as he choked when he inhaled. "Carlos let me in." he said assertively.

"NO!" Carlos screamed.

"Carlos your acting like a child. Let me in or I'll go get the keys and come in anyway." Logan explained not really liking the tone he was using.

He heard the sheets move and footsteps as they got louder before getting to the door. The lock turned and soon the door knob did, the door opening but Carlos had already ran back to his bed and wrapped himself again. Carlos only glanced up at Logan before looking at the foot of the bed. Logan let out a breathe and moved to sit by Carlos.

"What's a matter..." Logan asked wanting for Carlos to say what he was thinking.

Carlos sucked in a breathe and waited for the hiccuping to stop before starting. "You lied to me Logie..." he said bring his legs up to his chest, "you lied to me and that hurt worse than Kendall lying. He's already done it once so I still don't trust him but you Logie. You were supposed to be taking care of me. I thought you wouldn't lie to me about anything or even keep something like THIS from me." The tears started falling again. "I just wanted to know that one of my 'friends' would be honest with me even if it hurt but I guess that was just to much to ask from the people I grew up with."

Logan listened and watched Carlos as he explained, noticing the shaking, the tears, every breathe as they fought the black haired boy, but it was now that he understood why he was so bothered by it. "Carlos..." Logan started, "I didn't tell you because he asked me not to I have to respect what Kendall asks too. You know it's not just you."

"But I want it to be just me."

"But it can't Carlos. I know that after all that you were hurt and I was there so you expect me to be on your side but I can't just be on your side because I am still Kendall's and James' friend."

"Then pick me."

"Carlos your just being difficult right now. You know that I can just chose you."

"Why not?! James chose Kendall and Kendall probably is going to choose him even after what happened today! That leaves me alone making me feel like nobody loves me..."

Silence.

Logan wrapped an arm around Carlos pulling Carlos to him the way he had a month ago. "I love you Carlos. No matter what happens I'll love you even if your alone."

Carlos looked of sniffing. "Really...?"

"Yes really." Logan said, "I don't know if that means anything to you since you probably still want Kendall but I'll always be here for you."

"But not exactly the way I want someone to be there for me."

"You sure?" Logan teased.

"Yes!" Carlos answered letting a little laugh out.

His laugh was cut short by Logan's lips. Both pairs of eyes were looking at each other. Carlos' more surprised by what was happening before softening and eventually closing. Logan's looking like they were praying that Carlos would pull away and when he didn't he closed his too. The kiss was soft as Carlos put an arm around Logan's neck pulling him closer missing the physical touch between him and anyone. Logan shifted in the bed putting an arm around Carlos pulling him on top of him. Carlos pushed away from Logan, both of them panting.

"Uh... did that just happen..." Carlos asked.

"Nope it's all a dream." Logan joked.

"Then let me start the dream over." Carlos said leaning forward pushing his lips against Logan's a bit more aggressively then the last.

They kissed each other, Carlos holding on desperately, not wanting to let Logan go ever. Logan content and putting his other arm around Carlos sensing the fear. They stayed like that for a while longer before Carlos pulled away again.

"I know it's not a dream anymore." Carlos said looking into Logan's eyes. "why did you kiss me?"

"Because I don't want to watch you hurt anymore. It's been a month and I know people take longer to get over someone but after today I know you'll never trust Kendall again. I want to be the person you trust. After that night we slept together, I was happy. I didn't realize how much I missed human warmth and how much you did too. I felt honored that you asked me to sleep with you and I didn't want to screw it up, but I also didn't want to get your or my hopes up over something that might not have happened. At that point I still didn't know if you wanted to be with Kendall still." Logan explained finally, "So after I was a little confused because I hadn't felt that kind of warmth in a while so I didn't want to upset you but I was hoping you asked me to sleep with you every night after that but you were kinda weird-ed out so I didn't push it any more."

Carlos nodded and pecked Logan's cheek. "Thank you Logan. For everything for finally telling me how you felt and for just being amazing. You were here for me when no one else was and even though you didn't tell me about Kendall I understand why. It still kind of hurts but I'll get over it."

They laid there enjoying each others company before being interrupted by Logan's stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Carlos giggled moving off of Logan to go serve him spaghetti.

"Just a bit." Logan said laughing and following Carlos.

That night was full of laughter and cuddling and some kisses here and there. When it was time for bed Carlos walked into Logan's room in his pajamas and asked if he could sleep with Logan every night. Logan accepted his request and they slept intertwined in each other and they had the best night's sleep then they ever had.

* * *

**So there you have it Chapter 6. I hope everyone liked it and please review and tell me what you liked about it or what you didn't like about it. **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is CHAPTER 7! It's been updated a lot sooner than usual but figured that I needed it out sometime. Pretty soon my schedules going to get busy again so I'll have even less time to post anything. **

**A special thanks to:  
**

**_Raw Raw - Thank you for your support and for your kind offer! _  
**

**_Hortense Knight - Thank you for your opinion and I'll see what I do about that ;D  
_**

**_And LoveSparkle - Thanks for your reply and thanks for your support as well~  
_**

**Without further adieu here is Chapter 7  
**

* * *

**Ch. 7**

Kendall closed the door behind him and walked to his car looking at the ground looking at every steps before he took it. He sighed and frowned unlocking his car and starting it up before taking off. He turned the music up and set the bass up as far as it could go so he wouldn't feel anything but the vibrations from the music.

'No matter what I do I just push him farther...' Kendall thought as he aimlessly drove, 'It's not like I mean to either.' He huffed out a breathe as he came to a stop light looking at the lights on the signs and buildings around him noticing where he was. 'I always end up here...'

He kept driving turning every once in a while getting to the unconscious destination. As he got closer he lowered the volume on his car and set the bass back to normal finally turning into yet another drive way before shutting his car off. He took out the keys and put them in his pocket but stayed seated. He looked at the steering wheel slightly angry at himself. He exited the car and locked it once more before walking over to the front door and knocking on it. The t.v. that could be heard was lowered and foot steps got louder before they came to a stop and the locks were taken off before the door was finally open.

"Hey. What are YOU doing here?" James asked opening the door waiting for Kendall to walk in.

"I don't know." Kendall answered honestly.

James didn't answer and watched as Kendall nervously walked into the living room turning to look at James who walked past him and sat down on the couch motioning for him to sit down. Kendall sat down looking down at the carpet.

"So why are you here?" James asked once more.

"I don't know, James." Kendall answered again, "I just got in my car and drove and ended up here..."

James scoffed. "I know what your doing here... What'd you do this time hmmm?"

Kendall looked up at James quickly out of surprise.

"Don't look at me like that. You only come here out of nowhere when something happens or you need something and since you WERE with Carlos I assume something happened." he explained, "it doesn't take a doctor like Logan to figure that out."

Kendall turned away again embarrassed. He hadn't even noticed that he DID have a tendency to show up here when he need someone to talk to. "You probably don't care." Kendall said still refusing to look at James.

"Right. Cause I would have asked if I didn't." James said.

Kendall could feel the eye roll. "Why are you so pissy?" he said looking up at James in the eyes seeing hurt and anger.

"Really Kendall? Like you don't know? That I hate that you went to visit Carlos, the 'sweet' kid who PUT YOU IN THE HOSPITAL?!" he started to yell, "LIKE I'M NOT GOING TO BE MAD!"

Kendall flinched when James started yelling but didn't look away, enjoying how James' eyes sparkled with the anger. "Is that all?" Kendall teased.

"HELL NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN ASK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING GOING OVER TO VISIT HIM? NEXT TIME WE SEE YOU IT MIGHT BE IN A FREAKING COFFIN!" James continued to scream huffs of breathe exiting his nose as he started to calm down. "Because that's where your headed if you keep seeing him Kendall... Please just stop seeing him until you forget about him..."

James knew that wish would never come true but it made him feel better now that he actually told Kendall. Kendall only watched as the anger left his eyes and was replaced by sadness, James' eyes turning darker. Feeling bad for making him mad he decided to tell James even if it could make him madder.

"Fine I'll tell you as long as you stay calm." Kendall said watching as James shifted in his seat, "ready?

"I guess..." James said looking away.

"Well... It started after I took him for ice cream when he got out of work. We talked a bit, ate, then left. When we were walking back to his car he asked if I wanted to come over and I was kinda hesitant but then he said Logan was home and he got sad so I said sure. Then we went over and we barely got there and he went to change when you called." Kendall repeated taking a deep breathe, "then we hung up and we didn't do much. Thaaaaan we found Easy A! It was great even though we didn't finish watching it... cause we got in a fight." He stopped then looking over at James who had turned to look at him.

"Continue..." James said softly.

"Well the fight was about why I didn't call him in the hospital or tell him or Logan. He said that I only wanted you and I tried talking him out of it but Logan got there and asked how I was doing and Carlos got suspicious and Logan lied to him saying that he barely found out today AFTER they had apparently talked and Carlos ran to his room. I apologized to Logan and left..." Sigh, "and here I am."

Kendall returned to look at the floor hearing the couch James was sitting in squeak as he moved closer to Kendall. James not saying anything but put an arm around Kendall as he sat down next to him pulling him closer to him.

"It's okay Kendall. I'm sure Logan convinced him to see it from your eyes or something... Carlos won't be mad at you after today I bet." James reasoned the words hurting him as they left his mouth, "just answer me something. Please. Why do you care so much. He's the one that ended it why do you worry so much about him?"

Kendall spoke into James shoulder his voice slightly muffled. "Because... he needs someone there for him. He was always alone and I told him I would never leave his side. Then you and I got together James. I had abandoned him to spend most of my time was with you and he never said anything about it because he was glad I was happy... Then when we broke up he practically suffocated me getting as close as possible not wanting to let go and then he asked me out not wanting anyone to take me away from him." Kendall leaned back from James to look at his reaction.

James eyed Kendall wearing a mask that showed no thoughts or reactions as if ignoring what Kendall was saying even though he was listening.

Kendall only raised an eyebrow before continuing, "We took it super slow because I didn't think he was gay ya know... He was always chasing girls when everyone was single. Anyways we took it slow since he wasn't exactly ready to give himself completely to me. After what seemed like forever we did it and he was so happy because he had felt bad that he had kept himself from me. Of course I told him it was fine." Kendall stopped feeling like he got off topic. "The point is he's been trying to keep me because he needs me to be there to take care of him like when we were younger, always saving him from doing something completely stupid..."

Kendall sighed when he finished looking at James who finally was showing some sort of reaction to what he was saying.

"so you never needed him sexually did you?" James asked bluntly.

"I guess not , I had you on the side..." Kendall said quietly.

"And you hadn't had any want or need to speed things up cause you were both hurting right?"

"At first yeah but-"

"So were you with him because you wanted him or was it because you wanted to take care of him and because you didn't want to let anyone else in?" James questioned scooting back to have back support.

"I just wanted to be happy and he made me happy." Kendall said.

James nodded and went over to him crawling on top of him. "you never needed him then..." He said as he leaned in closer planting a kiss on his jaw.

"Uh... I guess in a way... but I did start to need him because he made my day's better. Everything got better with him." Kendall said blushing at the closeness.

"I made you happy too didn't I?" James asked looking him in the eyes for a chance to strike.

"Yeah when we were going out..." Kendall answered finally looking for anything else to look at but not seeing anything but James's body. His arms, his eyes, his chest.

As Kendall looked away he felt James lips on his. Softly before getting more forceful after Kendall relaxed letting James take over. James kept his lips pressed against Kendall's for a while longer before pushing his tongue across Kendall's lips, who hesitated but eventually opened his mouth and let James in. James touched Kendall's tongue slowly rubbing it causing a moan to emit from Kendall's throat making James smirk into the kiss. Kendall's hand found their way into James' hair tugging at the brunette locks slightly causing James' to moan too. Then everything got wild. Clothes flew off, kisses got more passionate, and things got pretty crazy.

* * *

James laid on the couch panting with Kendall on top of him panting into his neck.

"T-That's w-was ama-zing..." Kendall stated kissing James' neck roughly getting another moan and leaving another hickey.

"It's been toooo long since we've done anything like this..." James said once his breathing was calm and under control.

"Probably... It's been couple weeks." Kendall admitted snuggling closer into James as James' wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

Their lips met once more, a soft kiss was shared between the two. They laid there enjoying each others company before Kendall started to shiver.

"Want to go to the warm bed?" James asked.

Kendall smiled and nodded. "Yes please."

James managed to pick up Kendall and carried him to his room bridal style leaving their clothes behind. He set Kendall in the bed and covered him with the sheets so he would stop shivering

"Jeez... Your like a chihuahua." James laughed leaving to get their clothes.

"You would James..." Kendall muttered turning in the bed closing his eyes.

James walked back in with their clothes and was going to ask if he wanted to put them back on but heard the soft snores. He smiled and put his boxers back on and his pajamas on before slipping into the bed putting his arm around Kendall's waist. The blonde pushed himself against the brunette in his sleep to stay warm.

"Good night Kendall..." James whispered kissing the back of his head and dozing off to sleep.

* * *

**Soooo. Here is Chapter 7. It's not very long but it's because I had NO IDEA what so ever on what to do with them and figured let them do what they usually do. Anyways. I hope you guys and gal's liked it~**

**Also check out my other stories, "Change" and "It Will Rain".  
**

**Thank you for your time and please review~  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the 8th installment of "Does He Love You". I hope everyone likes it and sorry that it took so long to get out. Since all the testing and sports and stuff start in the second semester I've been reallllly busy and haven't had time to write... But finally I finished this chapter so here you gooooo!**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed!**

**babyphat5968 - I tried and hopefully it doesn't take as long to get out the next chapter. Please bare with me. **

**Hortense Knight - I'm sooo sorry... I really am but this it just more comfortable and I deeply apologize... **

**Without further adieu... Here is chapter 8!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It had been a week since the Kendall left Logan to deal with Carlos. Neither pair of boys had talked to other, choosing to stay away as much as possible but since it was a week later Kendall had to pay his hospital bill which made him have to possibly deal with Carlos. Kendall walked into the hospital looking around and stepping on his tip toes to get as good of a view as possible to see if Carlos was behind the desk, which thankfully he wasn't but nobody else was either. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see who it was, hoping that it was Logan, but no.

"Hey Kendall, what are you doing here?" Carlos questioned with a smile as he moved around the counter and sat down in the chair turning his computer back on, putting his password in, and setting the coke he had down. "Can I help you?" he asked raising an eyebrow at Kendall.

Kendall swallowed before stepping up to the counter. "Uh I'm here to pay some of my bill." he answered nervously not knowing what Carlos was thinking.

"Alright give me a sec. 'kay?" he said as he opened a file and typed some stuff in pulling up Kendall's bill. "Uh how much are you wanting to pay...?' he asked scrolling down the bill.

"Uh this much..." Kendall answered taking his wallet out of his pants. He pulled out the money and handed it to Carlos.

Carlos reached up and took it, counted it, and made a receipt for it. As he filled it out Kendall watched him carefully wanting to know what was going on in the Latino's head. He stopped when Carlos moved his head to look up at Kendall before ripping the receipt and handing one of the copies to Kendall.

"Here you go Kendall," Carlos stated, "how have you been feeling lately?" he asked before taking a sip of his coke.

"Uh yeah. I've been eating better actually and I've been getting a good amount of sleep too." Kendall answered finally smiling at Carlos.

"That's good~"

"Yeah. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, uh not much has happened just been at work or at Logan's... not very exciting." Carlos chuckled.

Kendall laughed with him and looked at Carlos. He didn't seem sad at all, or angry at him. It's like he managed to push everything away and was only worrying about work. It was kind of relaxing to know that he wasn't mad. Kendall stood there awkwardly while Carlos moved things around on his desk waiting for Kendall to say something first.

"Uh. I'm sorry for the fight we had last week..." Kendall said finally thinking it would be good to fix their relationship before he did something stupid again.

Carlos turned serious and then smiled a genuine smile again. "It's fine Kendall. Logan got me to see it from your point of view. If anything I should be saying sorry for blowing it out of proportion..." he admitted rubbing the back of his head. j

"Oh. Uh. It's fine Carlitos. To make it up to you how about going to the zoo or something... whatever you want. How about on... let's say Saturday... If you have it off?" he asked not knowing the smaller boys schedule.

"Sure that sounds nice anywhere is fine, but let me check my schedule." Carlos said turning to the wall behind him and flipping a paper before turning around. "Yup. I'm free on Saturday."

Kendall smiled brightly. "Cool. I guess I'll see you then, then?" he asked laughing at his word choice.

Carlos laughed along. "Yeah see you then."

Kendall started to walk away but stopped. "Wait. I'll pick you up at 8 in the morning so we can see everything without worrying about the time 'kay?"

"Yeah. That's fine. See ya Kendall." Carlos waved before turning to a doctor who looked like he needed something urgently.

Kendall waved back even though Carlos didn't see him and drove back home. 'Saturday. That gives me about two days to get ready and tell James.' Kendall thought in his head as he turned into his home. He got out of the car and went into his home and sat around doing nothing for the rest of the day. The only time he did something was to get up to eat, use the restroom, take a shower, and talk to James.

* * *

Carlos on the other hand was busy all that day and didn't even get to see Logan much even though Carlos was constantly walking up and down the halls grabbing paperwork and getting prescriptions copied to put in the patients medical file. When it was finally time for him to get off of work he sighed with relief. He punched out and said good-bye to the people that he was working with and to some of the nice nurses who talked to him when he had nothing better to do. He walked out into the fresh night and shivered throwing his coat on and making his way to his car. He opened the door to his car and checked his phone not seeing any calls or anything and he sighed once more before driving off to Logan's. When he got there he saw that Logan's car was already there.

'Weird...' he thought, ' I could've sworn that Logan was working tonight...'

He opened the door to his car and closed it, walking to the front door before locking his car with the remote. He glanced back at the door before he turned the door knob and walked into the home. "Hey Logan you in here?" he asked as he took his coat off and walked to his room throwing it on the bed. He walked back to the kitchen and peered inside seeing Logan pulling something out of the oven.

He looked up and quickly put the pan that had roast beef in it on top of the stove on the opposite side of these other pans. "Oh hey Carlos. How was work today?" he questioned as he moved to get the table set.

Carlos realizing what he was doing grab some silverware while Logan grabbed the plates. He put the silverware down before Logan put down the plates. "Work was good... It was super busy... Kendall stopped by. He had to pay his bill." Carlos said grabbing two cups putting ice in them before grabbing the pitcher with tea. He poured tea inside when Logan answered him.

"Oh how did that go? Kendall I mean." Logan said as he maneuvered around to get some pot holders and put it on the table placing the roast beef and the other pan which had macaroni and cheese.

Both boys sat down serving themselves before Carlos continued. "It was good. He apologies like you said he would. I apologized too because I felt kind of guilty... Then he asked me if I wanted to go to the zoo as an apology and I said yeah... So on Saturday I'll be up early getting ready, okay?" Carlos asked even though he knew Logan would encourage him to go.

Logan cleaned his mouth because of the cheese that was on his lips. "I told you so." Logan smirked, "that's fine though I won't be home until about 10 in the morning that day because I'm covering the night shift on Friday so you'll be alone anyways." Logan explained but stopped when Carlos said 'Oh.'

"I thought you worked today! Why aren't you at work." Carlos questioned setting his fork down.

"I had the day off." Logan explained with a smile teasing Carlos.

"But you told me you worked!"

"Yeah and?"

"Well did you have the day off or were you working?"

"I had the day off I said..."

Carlos pouted. "Why did you lie to me?"

"So I can make tonight special for you. It takes a while do all this. I still have more for you too." Logan explained putting a finger to his lips, "but I'm not showing you until you finish eating."

Carlos nodded and quickly started eating his food, Logan was laughing as he watched Carlos eat. He slowly started eating also. Once he both Carlos and Logan finished eating, Logan stood up and walked over to the oven and opened it up pulling out a pie.

"What I didn't see that!" Carlos whined.

"I hid it in the back of the oven so you couldn't see it." Logan said with a smile.

He set the warm pie down and moved to the freezer and pulled out vanilla ice cream.

"OH MY GOSH! YOUR AMAZING!" Carlos screamed as he went over to Logan and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I know." Logan answered with a smirk moving the pie and ice cream to the table while Carlos got plates.

They sat down and Logan cut the pie in pieces and let Carlos serve himself. Carlos served ice cream for them and got some a slice of pie. They sat down and took a bite.

"OH MY GOSH! THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN IT SMELLS!" Carlos look like he had, had an orgasm in his mouth.

Logan laughed and continued eating watching as Carlos served more and more.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make the ice cream homemade." Logan apologized jokingly.

"It's okay dude, cause this is just amazing... Thank you so much!" Carlos said as he cleaned the table and put the dirty dishes in the sink.

Logan smiled and pulled Carlos away from the sink. "We're not done yet, the dishwasher can do that." Logan said as he started putting dishes in the dishwasher.

"What else is there?" Carlos asked helping Logan load the dishes.

Logan took Carlos by the hand and took him to the living room. "This~" he said as he pushed play on the D.V.D player. He turned on the T.V. and the movie started up with a black screen.

"What is it!?" Carlos questioned trying to figure out what it was.

"You'll find out." Logan explained taking a seat next to Carlos

* * *

Carlos woke up early Saturday morning, kind of excited to be going to the zoo that day. He hadn't been to the zoo in a while so he was excited. He got ready, bathed and changed his clothes into a nice pair of denim jeans and a red and black button up with some black converse.. He walked around the house and looked for something to do but he didn't find anything. He settled on drinking a glass of milk as he waited for Kendall to get there. As he was washing his glass Kendall's car drove up and the car door closed. The door bell rang and Carlos rushed to the door to answer it a wide smile on his face.

"Good Morning!" Carlos greeted happily moving out of the way for Kendall to come in.

"Someone's excited," Kendall chuckled as he made his way into the home, " I see you're up and ready."

"Heck yeah!" Carlos yelled back as he took off to the kitchen to finished drying the glass. Kendall followed with a huge smile on his face. He got there in time to see Carlos stretch to put the glass away.

"Help?" Kendall joked.

Carlos only laughed and walked over to Kendall.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, where's Logan?" Kendall asked as they left the house, watching as Carlos locked the door behind them.

"He's at work. He doesn't get out for another hour or so..." Carlos said as he got into Kendall's car.

"Oh... Alright." Kendall said turning on the car.

He reversed and drove to the zoo. As they drove they talked about the days before laughing and joking.

* * *

The two arrived at the zoo happily talking as they walked to the entrance and paid for their tickets. As soon as the two walked in Carlos to off to the monkeys because that was the entry they went through.

"Oh my gosh! Kendall look at the monkeys!" Carlos shouted happily, pointing at some monkeys that were swinging from ropes.

Kendall caught up with Carlos and laughed with him until Carlos pulled him away by the hand to the next place, which was bears. The bears were swimming before one of them charged at the plexiglass wall separating them, causing Carlos to yelp unmanly like and hold onto Kendall who was almost dead from laughter. Carlos punched Kendall on the arm before walking off to the next exhibit which had some exotic animals. The rest of the morning went on with ooo' and awws, mostly from Carlos, the whole time Kendall was dragged by Carlos until lunchtime when Carlos got tired.

"I'm hungry..." Carlos whined walking into Kendall on accident.

Kendall laughed and put his arm around Carlos taking him out of the zoo and to his car. Carlos walked around the car to the passenger side but Kendall walked to the back. The blond opened and closed the trunk then walked around to Carlos who was confused until he saw the basket.

"A picnic!" Carlos said excitedly, "that's so cool Kendall!"

"Yup, let's go," Kendall said leading Carlos to a good eating spot.

Carlos and Kendall finally arrived at the spot they would eat lunch and sat down.

"Wait!" Kendall said jumping up, "stand up?"

Carlos stood with a confused look on his face. Kendall only opened the basket and pulled out a blanket for them to sit on.

"You can sit now." Kendall said as he plopped down patting the seat next to him.

"Alright, so what are we eating?" Carlos asked sitting down and looking at the basket beside Kendall.

"What do you think?" Kendall asked pulling out already made sandwiches.

Carlos only laughed and took a sandwich. "Of course... how cliché of you Kendall..."

"You can't have a picnic without sandwiches." Kendall tried to reason.

The black-haired boy only rolled his eyes and began eating, ignoring Kendall playfully.

Once the two finished their meal they both laid back on the blanket staring up at the clouds.

"That one looks like a bunny!" Carlos said finally point up at one of the fluffy clouds.

"Well that one looks like a dinosaur about to eat the bunny!" Kendall said before jumping on Carlos and poking his sides. "He's going to eat him and attack him like this!" Kendall said poking and laughing at a rolling Carlos.

Carlos only squeaked and screamed for him to get off, jumping up and down as best he could trying to knock the blond off but failing at each attempt. Eventually his stomach started hurting and tears were falling from his eyes as he continued to laugh until Kendall stopped and rolled off Carlos because his sides were hurting too much also. The pair stayed laying down laughing until they wiped away their tears.

"What the heck was that for!" Carlos asked turning to look at Kendall.

"Just for the heck of it!" he reasoned shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever..." Carlos pouted standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"It's getting late. I wanted to make something for Logan."

"Oh..." was all Kendall said before he stood up cleaning his pants.

Carlos turned to Kendall. "There's something I have to tell you..."

Kendall only gulped having some sort of idea what it was. "What's up Carlitos?" he said as normally as possible.

Carlos took a deep breath and exhaled. "Me and Logan are a thing... We've been a thing since that night of the fight... I didn't want to tell you at first but... I figured it would be better so that you can go on and be happy... and so we can be friends and play like we did just now and things not be awkward and all about getting back together."

Kendall only nodded and started picking up the stuff. "Alright..." he started.

"Kendall... I'm sorry... I hope you understand." he said.

"I do... I understand. You deserve to be happy and with someone who isn't going to cheat on you... or back stab you with one of your best friends." Kendall said not looking Carlos in the eye. Even after the night with James he was still hoping he had a shot with Carlos but now that Carlos said that he felt a relief and a sadness overcome him. Relief that he only had one decision and he wouldn't regret it but sad that he wouldn't get to be with Carlos anymore.

Carlos hugged Kendall and was glad to feel his arms surround his body also. "You deserve to be happy too and I know James will be glad... You can see it in your eyes that you still love him even though you say you don't and I think this is best... Just... I don't want any awkwardness between any of us... I want to be able to go out together like we used to and just be best friends all over again because I think we slowly strayed away from that." Carlos looked up at Kendall. "Do you think we could do that?"

Kendall only nodded and was fixing to let go when Carlos leaned up and kissed him.

"That's our last kiss... but not the last time we see each other. Next weekend do you think we could all come back to the zoo and just hang out?" Carlos asked with a hurt smile on his face.

"Yeah... We can." Kendall said smiling back before letting go and walking to the car.

Carlos followed behind him. The car ride home was quite and slightly awkward even though they weren't supposed to be awkward but it would get easier over time. Once they finally got to Logan's home they sat in Kendall's car for a while.

"Today was really fun Kendall." Carlos said smiling at him.

"It was." Kendall said.

"Thanks for today.

"Anytime."

"Alright. Bye." the black-haired boy said as he opened the door.

"Wait..." Kendall said pulling Carlos back in. "Thank you for telling me that today... It will be hard for a while to see you with someone else... but I'm glad you told me and that you didn't lead me on..."

"Of course Kendall. Have a good day." he said before getting out and walking to the front door.

Kendall rolled down his window and yelled out. "You too!" and waved back to Carlos.

When Carlos walked inside Logan's home Kendall sighed and back out and went to James home.

* * *

**So there it is! Chapter 8 finally. I'm closing it up and I know that some of you wanted Kendall and Carlos to be together... but it just didn't feel right when I was writing it so I wrote it this way. One or two more chapters are left depends... **

**Thank you for reading! Please review! **


End file.
